1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic device, a time correction method, and a time correction program.
2. Related Art
Electronic timepieces that have two sets of hour and minute hands for displaying two different times are known from the literature. See, for example, JP-A-2009-8504.
The electronic timepiece described in JP-A-2009-8504 has first hands including a first minute hand and a first hour hand disposed to a pivot in the center of the dial, and second hands including a second minute hand and a second hour hand disposed to a pivot located at a position offset toward 6:00 from the center of the dial. When the crown is pulled out to the first stop, this electronic timepiece goes to a first hands correction mode for correcting the positions of the first hands, and goes to a second hands correction mode for correcting the positions of the second hands when the crown is pulled out to the second stop.
However, if the user does not remember the relationship between the stop position of the crown and the time correction mode when pulling the crown out to adjust the first hands or the second hands of the electronic timepiece described in JP-A-2009-8504, determining whether the first hands correction mode or the second hands correction mode is selected is not easy. Correcting the desired display time is therefore difficult.